Warriors: Life's Requiem
by AznPwn
Summary: Stories from ShadowClan, ThunderClan, RiverClan and WindClan are told through the eyes of four apprentices. Follow Riverpaw, Shadowpaw, Thunderpaw, and Windpaw as they go through their lives to become the best warriors their clans have ever seen!
1. Chapter 1: ShadowClan

**Warriors: Life's Requiem**

**Book 1: Silver Morning**

**Chapter 1**

_A shrill cry was heard throughout the ShadowClan camp in the middle of the night. A new warrior was being born._

"_Snowfur, how is she? How are the kits?" A muscular amber tabby peaked through a curtain of lichen._

"_She's doing just fine, Amberstar. However, there is only one kit who survived. I'm sorry," Amberstar bowed his head in sadness but raised it to show the pearl-white tortoishell she-cat he was conversing with that he was equally happy that at least one survived._

"_Thank you, Snowfur. You are truly a gifted medicine cat to have saved at least one of my kits and keep Lightheart alive during this traumatic labor." Amberstar bowed his head once again and asked, "When will it be best to see Lightheart and the little one?"_

"_Amberstar, I trust you to know to wait a couple of days before seeing her, especially after this emotional birth. She'll have to rest for a while. She put in a lot of her strength to keep this one alive." He bowed his head and exited the small den._

Six Moons Later

"Father! Father! Is it true that I'm going to be an apprentice soon?" A little amber-white patched kitten bounced in front of her father in his den.

"Yes, Riverkit, it's true. Tonight at moonhigh you will become an apprentice. I'm very proud of you!" Riverkit bounced around her father even more.

"Who's gonna be my mentor, Daddy?" Amberstar shook his head.

"I cannot tell you that. You know it would anger StarClan if I told you before the ceremony."

"But, you're the clan leader! You must be able to tell me! I'm your daughter!" Riverkit pouted and jumped onto her father.

"Riverkit, are you bothering your father again? What have I said about bugging him?" Riverkit's beautiful mother, Lightheart teased.

"You told me only to bug him when he isn't preoccupied with important clan issues. Mom! He won't tell me who my mentor will be!" Lightheart and Amberstar both giggled as Riverkit got off of him.

"Truthfully, I'm still deciding who it will be, Lightheart." Amberstar murmured low enough so only Lightheart could hear. However, Riverkit still heard it anyway.

"What? You haven't chosen my mentor yet? Thanks Dad, what good that does me!" Riverkit sighed and sulked away to play with the other kits in the nursery. Lightheart nudged Amberstar to follow her. Lightheart purred as she and Amberstar walked out of camp.


	2. Chapter 2: RiverClan

**Chapter 2: RiverClan**

"_Another life, another love, another kit born into this harsh world of battling cats." A dark brown tabby with black patches murmured to himself. His apprentice, a dark caramel colored tabby with light blue eyes and broad brown paws came up to him._

"_Are you talking to yourself again, Brambletail? How is the new arrival?" The new arrival the apprentice was referring to was a small light orange striped bundle huddled in the corner of Brambletail's den._

"_That is nothing you should be concerning yourself with, Badgerpaw. Plus, the new arrival is doing just fine. I might even be growing attached to him. I have decided to call him Windkit for the scent he carried when he first came here. May StarClan watch over him as he grows up here in RiverClan." Badgerpaw bowed to Brambletail and exited the den. However, Badgerpaw did not leave without a quick warning._

"_You can not let yourself get to attached Brambletail. You know the rules of being a medicine cat. It's not to get too attached to any one cat because our duty is to serve the clan, not one cat."_

_**Four Moons Later**_

Brambletail and Badgerfoot exited their den just in time to see the rest of the clan rounded up in front of their leader, Goldenstar and her deputy, Tigerpelt.

"Today is a great day for celebration! We will be welcoming two new apprentices to our ranks! Windkit, Frostkit, will you both step forward, please?" Hesitantly, Frostkit stepped forward. Following him was Windkit. However, Windkit appeared to have no fear but only pride in his face.

"Good. Windkit, since you are six moons old, you are now old enough to begin apprenticeship." Goldenstar turned to another warrior in the crowd. A young tortoishell she-cat with light grey patches amongst her mainly white pelt, caught Badgerfoot's attention. Is Goldenstar really going to ask Patchfur to mentor Windkit? She was such a young warrior. Her warrior ceremony was only two moons ago! Badgerfoot stared at Goldenstar with a confused look. Goldenstar noticed the confused look worn by Badgerfoot. She nodded towards her and acknowledged Badgerfoot's concern.

"Windkit, are you ready and willing to learn the ways of the warrior and be trained to fight and protect this clan with your life?" Windkit held a blank stare for a moment and nodded.

"I do, Goldenstar!'

"Frostkit, from you I will ask the same. Are you ready and willing to learn the ways of the warrior and be trained to fight and protect this clan with your life?" Frostkit hesitated again and Windkit gave an encouraging nudge and Frostkit began to calm down.

"Goldenstar, I do," he mewed.

"Patchfur, although you are a very young warrior I believe it is time for you to have your first apprentice. You will mentor Frostpaw." Patchfur looked very surprised at Goldernstar's announcement. Solemnly, Patchfur padded up to Frostpaw and he licked her shoulder. Goldenstar looked over to where Badgerfoot was sitting. She mouthed a quiet "Thank you," to Goldenstar.

"Tigerpelt, since you are an older warrior who knows all the pathways in these woods, you will mentor Windpaw." Badgerfoot was happy that Windpaw got to be mentored by the clan's most skillful warrior. She restrained herself from bouncing up and down. She looked over at Tigerpelt and Windpaw. They looked so much alike! Badgerfoot never thought that they would be standing side by side. "Windpaw, Frostpaw. Be wise to concentrate on your training and mind your mentors. I congratulate both of you." The clan began to shout out their names with Badgerfoot being the loudest cat.

"Windpaw! Frostpaw!" Badgerfoot ran up to Windpaw to congratulate him but was cut off by Tigerpelt.

"Windpaw, may I speak with you? It's very important," Windpaw opened his mouth to protest, but caught his tongue in time.

"Yes, Tigerpelt." He bowed his head and followed Tigerpelt out of camp.


End file.
